1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image capturing apparatus, and more particularly to an image capturing apparatus having a camera shake correction function and a control method for the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Image capturing apparatuses equipped with image blurring correction devices (also called camera shake correction devices) for detecting shake of the image capturing apparatuses and driving photographing lenses to correct image blur caused due to the detected shake are known. With regard to image capturing apparatuses having such image blurring correction devices, a camera shake alert display function is known, which is used to make recognition of the on/off state of image blurring correction easy, and to notify of whether or not camera shake based on a camera shake shutter speed limit is occurring. (See Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2007-279394)
In recent years, there have been various image blurring correction techniques, such as techniques for correcting not only angle shake but also shift shake, which occurs when the camera undergoes translational movement, and for broadening the anti-vibration range at the wide-angle end side during moving image recording and improving image blurring correction effect on large camera shake caused due to shooting while walking, and the like. Appropriate image blurring correction control is performed upon the functions suitable for an image capturing situation being automatically selected from among several types of image blurring correction functions prepared in advance.
Meanwhile, in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2007-279394 mentioned above, a problem arises in that as for the status of image blurring correction, only information on the on/off state is displayed, and a user cannot recognize which function among those various image blurring correction functions is currently being used.